


Release

by RAAMIsABeast



Series: One Shot Collection [34]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Kissing, M/M, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAAMIsABeast/pseuds/RAAMIsABeast
Summary: He grinned, sandy coloured eyes locking onto a face he hadn't seen for a while now. What had it been? Thirty or so years? The human still looked as young as ever.





	Release

"We can't let him out! It's just a few of the mangy beasts."

"Do tell us, Sir, how you expect to kill these mutant lab rats when they're bullet proof?"

Silence.

"That's what I thought. This guy can get into their minds and control them, so why not use him?"

"He can't be trusted."

A scientist butted in, tapping on the keyboard to move the wall and reveal the subject of their argument.

A humanoid beast, back to them, turned his head at the sound of the wall splitting around the glass in the middle. Reinforced glass. No point attempting escape. Claw marks littered the glass, evidence of previous escape attempts. Said claws were inside his fingers, bulging the digits a little.

Sickly grey skin stretched itself to the point of translucency over his form, flaunting thick blood vessels close to the surface. That skin was not as thin as one thought though, easily a couple of inches. And surprisingly supple for how hard it felt and how strong it was.

He grinned, sandy coloured eyes locking onto a face he hadn't seen for a while now. What had it been? Thirty or so years? The human still looked as young as ever.

Bones cracked as he moved, standing on his back legs like a man, raised on his toes like a dog. Spines ran from the back of his neck to the base of his tail, swirling around the appendage and lengthening to create a nasty weapon.

"Fen. It has been a long while."

Rumbling, deep, from within a scarred, cracked chest.

"Fuck you."

A grin. Skin split and blood welled up. Too dry a room. His skin wasn't moist enough.

"We did plenty of that. I knew you missed me for something."

The military man tensed, jaw clenched, glaring at the beast. He turned back to his squad.

"We can't trust him. As soon as he passes the psychic barrier, he will get into our brains and mind control us. That's how he works, how he creates huge armies of completely loyal cannon fodder."

"And yet you are here, Sir."

Youngest. Female. Not worth the beast's attention; easy to take over.

"Only because he wanted something to play with!"

"And we played well."

"Not this time. Pledge your allegiance to me. I know your kind do this."

"On one condition. If anything threatens your life, I kill it. Human or not."

"Accepted. You will only take control of what I explicitly tell you to. If I find out you have, I shoot you where the sun doesn't shine."

"Accepted."

The beast was still grinning, lapping up the blood from his bleeding lips.

His door opened, and the male stepped out from his prison, shaking his hairless skin like a dog.

Up close, the face was reminiscent of a scaley dog, forward facing eyes, elongated and slightly crocodile shaped jaws, razor sharp and bone crushing teeth. No ears. Just holes, like a reptile.

Oh, the beast could look more human, could have hair and straight legs and a flat face. But where was the fun in that?

***

Fen didn't know what had happened. One moment, the mutant rats were under the beast's control and the next a stray mutant had blown up part of the facility. The human was under a thick beam, partially crushed and miraculously not dead. His ribs hurt, and he was pretty sure his leg was broken. Maybe even both.

"Oh Fen. Look at you. Back to square one."

He glared up at the beast, flames drying up the skin even more. Movement formed splits now, and his body glistened with blood.

"Relax, Fen. I'll keep you safe."

Pressure wormed its way into his mind, busting through his mental walls and taking over. He was slipping, giving up control... giving up Fen and becoming one with the other.

But no. Becoming a mindless pawn was not the beast's objective. Reluctantly removing his will from the human's mind, he leant over the beam to take the sluggish organism's lips in his own for a long awaited kiss.

"I've missed you."

The beast crooned, moving back to move the beam and scoop up his human. His Fen.

"I had control all along. I had to see you again. I love you, my Fen."

And deep down, Fen couldn't hide the feeling of love he felt for the beast when he purred those words.

 


End file.
